walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber (TV Series)
Amber is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the girlfriend of Mark and one of Negan's former "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Amber's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a mother. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Amber and her mother somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which they subsequently joined, during where she developed a relationship with her fellow survivor Mark. Due to her mother needing medication and not being able to work, Amber volunteered to become one of Negan's "wives" to get things for free to provide for her mother. However, Amber and Mark still had lingering feelings for each other. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" When Negan is informed that Amber cheated on him with Mark, he confronts her as he gives Carl a tour around the Sanctuary. He explains that she can go back to Mark and work for points if she wants to or she can stay with him. Amber pleads she loves Negan and that she is sorry and won't make that mistake again. Later that day, Amber stands with the other wives and witnesses petrified to witnesses Mark's face being ironed as Sherry comforts her. "Hostiles and Calamities" When newcomer Eugene gives a solution to preserving the walkers used at the gates, Negan allows him to spend that night with his wives but with the only condition of not having sex with them. At night, Amber, Tanya, and Frankie watch Eugene as he plays video games. However, she sits away from the group, drinking motionless and not listening. Shortly after, the wives accompany Eugene outside and watch as he makes a homemade bomb. As Frankie and Tanya clap giddily, Amber continues to drink depressed still thinking of Mark. The next day, she is present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. Season 8 "Wrath" Amber walks around with Frankie and Tanya at the Sanctuary as the Saviors prepare for the final assault. Season 9 "Who Are You Now?" At some point following Rick's assumed death, the Sanctuary eventually falls as a community, with most of its residents integrating into Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom, however, Amber was one of the many residents to leave the Sanctuary and find safety on her own.Autumn Dial confirmed she did not return for Season 9, meaning Amber likely left the Sanctuary instead of joining the joint communities. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amber has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Mark Although Amber and Mark's relationship has not been explored, it can be assumed they hade a romantic relationship while they were together. Since having to be broken up by Negan, it can be assumed it caused them to grieve over each other while Amber became the wife of Negan. When Mark's face is burned off, Amber is terrified while watching him suffer, which shows Amber may still have feelings for him. It is unknown if Mark feels the same, but showing that they were broken up by force, he most likely does. Negan Amber seems to strongly dislike Negan, due to her having to become his wife for free medication for her mother, and being forced to break up with her boyfriend, Mark. In Sing Me a Song, Amber is deeply upset about her situation with Negan. When Negan gives her the option to no longer be his wife, she is frightened to say yes, knowing that if she is no longer his wife, she must go work for the medication for her ill mother. She forcefully agrees to stay as Negan's wife, telling him she loves him. Later on, Amber watches in horror as Negan burns Mark's face with an iron. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Wrath" (No Lines) Trivia *In a deleted scene from "Wrath", Amber is present with Frankie and Tanya and hundreds of other Saviors in the Sanctuary as they listen to Negan's speech about wiping out the survivors with Eugene's bullets. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Unknown Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Depressed Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series